Unexpected Yet Expected
by S7Angel09
Summary: Balsco. Finally Rex and Gigi are together with no more lies or secrets between them. Now all they need to do is get rid of Brody. But what happens when Brody tries to get rid of Gigi first? Will he succeed or will Rex save the day? Please Read and Review!
1. Getting All The Facts

_**Okay so this is my third story ever and it is about Balsco, or Rex and Gigi if you prefer to call it. It is about the time that Brody is losing it. In this story, he comes after Gigi and it is up to Rex to save her. Just so you know, Gigi has told Rex and Shane about how Rex is Shane's father and Shane does not hate Rex and Rex and Gigi are together.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life To Live or any of the characters. All Rights Reserved.**_

Chapter 1

Getting All The Facts

"Thank you so much for watching him for a couple of days Viki." Gigi gratefully told the woman. "Well, sure Gigi. No problem dear, but are you sure that there is nothing wrong?" She asked Gigi in a concerned tone. Gigi knew that if she told Viki her concerns, it may cause more harm than good. "No, I just don't want Shane to be around when Brody is packing. I don't want him upset." Viki nodded her head in understanding. Gigi thanked her and got in her car to go home and really hoped that her concerns were just being her usual worrywart self. Brody had been acting very strangely lately and she did not really feel comfortable around him and hoped that he would not give her a valid reason to feel that way. She just wanted him to pack his stuff and leave. Gigi let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding as she stepped out of her car and saw Brody's. She slowly walked to the front door in anxiety and thought to herself _here we go._

*****

Rex walked into Viki's house and thought that he heard Shane's voice coming from what sounded like the living room. _Maybe Gigi is here too_, Rex thought to himself as a smile spread across his face. He walked into the room and his heart melted when Shane's face lit up as he noticed Rex walk into the room. Things were still a little awkward and tense between the two of them but they were slowly getting past that. "Hey buddy." Rex greeted him. Shane happily replied "Hey R-Dad" Rex grinned as Shane corrected himself. He understood that it was going to be a hard habit for Shane to get into, especially after he had gotten used to calling Brody dad. Thinking about Brody brought up thoughts about Gigi "Where's mom?" Rex asked and Shane's smile dimmed a little. Rex narrowed his eyes and Shane knew the look to mean that he should explain. "She dropped me off here for a couple of days so that I did not have to be at the house to see Brody packing and leaving. She thought that it would make me sad." Rex nodded his head in understanding and asked "Wouldn't it?" Shane shrugged his shoulders "If it had been before, then yeah I would have been sad. But I know that he is not really my dad, you are and now I just want you, and mom and I to start over like a real family. And I understand, even though mom does not think that I do, that when Brody is gone we can do that. So no, I am not sad that he is leaving." "Do you know how smart a kid you are, Shane?" Rex asked him, stunned. Shane just grinned in reply. Rex and Shane and Viki happily chatted for a while, but the entire time Rex was worried about Gigi in the back of his mind. He hoped that she was on her way here.

*****

Gigi walked into the house as Brody was walking down the stairs and he spotted her as she closed the door and glared at her. Gigi felt extremely uncomfortable "Look, Brody, I know that you are mad but I think that it is all for the best. For Shane and for me because he needs a dad. His_ real_ dad." Brody's eyes narrowed at her last comment and Gigi wished that she had not said anything to him. Brody continued packing and Gigi asked him if he needed any help with anything and he just glared at her. She took that as a no. She did not know what she was supposed to do, or why she had even come here in the first place. _Okay, so that is a lie. I know why I came, because I felt bad. And look at where it has gotten me, into an uncomfortable situation that I don't know how to get out of._ Just as these thoughts were running through Gigi's head, Brody finally spoke "You are going to regret making me leave Gigi. Shane loved having me around and if you think that Rex is going to be a better dad than I have been. Actually, if you think that he is going to be any kind of dad at _all, _you are crazy." Brody's words made Gigi angrier than she had ever been, "Who do you think that you are? It is not about who will make a better dad to Shane, Brody, it is about who his _biological_ father is and that is not you. No matter how much you want or wish that it was. And for the record, you really were not that great of an influence on Shane." Brody just stared at her for a moment and then threw the bag that he was holding to the floor and advanced towards her menacingly.

_**Okay, well that was the end of the first chapter and I hope that you liked it. I am really enjoying writing it so I hope that you are enjoying reading it and will stick with the story. Thanks!S3C1**_


	2. Trouble

_**Okay, here it is, chapter 2. I know I am excited to write it, I hope that you are just as excited to read it! Disclaimer: I do not own One Life To Live or any of the characters.**_

Chapter 2

Trouble

Gigi took a step backward away from Brody without even realizing that she had done so. Brody kept walking towards her and Gigi kept taking steps back until she was against the wall next to the door. Once there, Brody had her cornered and got in Gigi's face "If you think that Rex is going to be any kind of father at all, then not only are you crazy, but you are stupid too!" Gigi cringed as Brody was now yelling at her. "I am the best father that Shane will_ ever_ have and someday he is going to realize that and he is going to_ hate_ you for making me leave!" Gigi was scared out of her mind but she was pissed too and so she told Brody to get away from her. Brody just laughed at this request. "Or what Gigi, what are you going to do? I mean really, I would love to see you try to stand up to me by some other means that your sassy mouth." Gigi tried to shove him by the shoulders away from her, but it was like trying to move a brick wall for all the good that it was doing. Gigi was beginning to panic, and when she panicked she yelled. "Why don't you just pack your shit and _**get out**_, NOW!" Brody's eyes flared and Gigi never saw the hand coming until she saw the stars dancing in front of her eyes and felt the stinging on the left side of her face. Before she had any more time to react, Brody had grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her to the floor. Gigi fell on her stomach and felt the breath forced from her lungs as she hit. Her entire face was now beginning to throb as Brody bent over her and turned her over onto her back. He was then over top of her and was was again yelling at her. Gigi could not really understand what he was saying, because he was now more into a ranting rage and was not saying very many intelligible things. Gigi once again told him to get away from her or she was going to call the cops and tried to push him away and all that did was earn her a laugh and another slap on the face. Brody then pulled her face up to his by her shirt, yelled some more and then slammed her back down on the floor. He did this twice more before Gigi began to feel the world turn into a blur and then she saw nothing but blackness.

** ** **

"I wonder what's keeping Gigi." Viki thought aloud as she glanced at the clock. Rex was about to comment on that when Shane broke in, "Knowing mom, she is probably making Brody pack every single one of his items and making sure he is not taking anything he shouldn't. She is probably making him leave tonight too." Shane said amusedly and went back to playing his video game. While Rex thought that sounded a lot like Gigi he did not think that she would have wanted Shane to stay at Viki's house for _a couple of days_ if that was the case. He decided that he could just be overreacting, but he knew that he would feel a lot better if he called her on her cell phone. He knew that as soon as he heard her voice, he would feel better, and he was sure that she would not mind him calling her. She would probably figure out the reason that he was calling her on her cell phone as soon as she saw the caller ID and he wanted to hear the laughter in her voice as she told him that she was fine and that he was worrying over nothing. As he was thinking this, he noticed that her cell phone had rang quite a few times and now it was going to her voice mail. Rex knew that she always had her phone with her and that it was always on. _Always._ So what could that mean? Trouble.

** ** **

Brody soon realized what he had done and panicked. He knew that he was the one who had hurt Gigi and now her eyes were closed and she was lying so still on the floor that Brody became even more scared. He saw that his bags were packed and were lying on the floor near the stairs where he had thrown them. He told himself that it had not been his fault and that he had not known what he was doing. Gigi was the one who had said those things to piss him off so badly, she forced him to hurt her. He tried to make himself feel better by thinking these things and decided that he should just get his things and leave. A couple minutes later, his car was pulling out of the drive and he was speeding off as fast as he could go. He was going to get as far away from here as he could and go somewhere nice. _Maybe I will change my name, become a totally different person, yeah that's it. Someone who wasn't damaged by the sights of war. Someone who never saw those things._

** ** **

Gigi heard her cell phone ringing a couple of times and then it stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that everything was blurry. She slowly looked around from her place on the floor and spotted her cell phone just out of arm's reach. Gigi knew that she must have lost it out of her pocket when Brody had been throwing her around. _Brody._ Gigi began to panic again as she almost expected him to come out of nowhere and begin hitting her again. When she did not see him or hear him around anywhere she decided to try and get her cell phone. She slowly rolled onto her stomach and her head instantly began to pound and her stomach began to roll. Gigi moaned and tried to make it through the pain. The blackness was threatening to overtake her, but she couldn't let it. _No, not yet. I just have to call Rex, and then everything will be okay. I just have to make it to my cell phone and everything will be fine, all good._ Even as the words were running through her mind, Gigi knew that they were not true and she realized that she was on her stomach in the same spot and had not moved an inch. Just as she began to, the blackness ebbed into the edges of her vision and mere seconds later, once again overtook her and she was lost in the black space.

_**Okay, so that was chapter two. I though that it was pretty exciting and I hoped that you all liked it and are going to stick to my story until the very end. Thanks!**_


	3. On My Way

_**Okay, chapter three and I hope that this one will be just as exciting as the last one and that it will hold everyone's attention. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life To Live or any of the characters**_

Chapter 3

On My Way

Rex asked to speak with Viki in the kitchen, and when they were both out of earshot of Shane, he told her what was on his mind. "I tried to call Gigi on her cell phone and it rang until it went to voice mail. And before you say anything, this is not like Gigi at all. She _always_ answers her cell phone and I do not think that she should have taken this long. She was not expecting Brody to leave right away and that is why she was going to have Shane stay here for a couple of days and she was going to stay at the carriage house until Brody was done packing and gone. I think that something has happened and I am leaving to go check it out right now." Viki listened with relief and fear at the same time. She was relieved because she had been feeling anxious and worried about Gigi too and was glad that Rex was going to check to make sure that everything was all right. She was afraid because she hoped that the two of them were wrong and that Gigi was fine and there had been nothing at all to be worried about in the first place. "Good, I was also getting worried about her. But I also do not want to feel helpless if something _is _wrong, God help us. So what can I do?" Rex thought for only a second before answering her "Keep Shane occupied and try not to let him think about where I went. I do not want him worrying for nothing, but I also don't want you to have to lie to him. If something is wrong, you and he will know soon enough." Viki nodded her head and grabbed Rex for a hug. He hugged her swiftly and then let her go as he put his jacket on and grabbed his keys on the way out of the door.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Rex had been driving for what felt like forever. He knew that it had only been about five minutes and that he would be there in a couple more. He had probably cut the normal time by more than half because of all the speed limits that he had broken so far but he didn't care. He would do anything for Gigi. He knew that she was the one for him and that he had never stopped loving her. Rex knew that the biggest mistake he had ever made was leaving Gigi without saying a word to her. It was also the best thing that he had done because if he had not left then he would not be where he was today and he liked where he was today. Rex was glad that he had left but he now wished that he had made some different decisions back then. The first one being that he wished that he had called Gigi as soon as he had gotten settled and then maybe things would have been better. He began to imagine what would have happened if he had called Gigi. He thought that maybe she would have told him that she was pregnant and she would have moved with him and they could have lived together and raised their child. He could have been there for her like he wanted to be now. He was glad that Gigi had finally told him the truth about Shane being his son even though he had suspected that very thing since the moment that he had seen the boy. Rex was not even angry with Gigi for lying to him about it because he understood why she had done it in the first place. She had wanted to protect her son and she was madder than hell at him for leaving her without a clue as to why he had just disappeared. He wished that Gigi had shown up a lot sooner than she had because maybe then he would not have married Adrianna. But as Rex thought of it he knew that he still would have gone through with it because he had felt an obligation to the woman, but he was definitely glad that he had seen that there was no truth in that and that they had gotten divorced so that he could be with Gigi and Shane and they could have a family. As that last thought went through Rex's head he realized that Gigi's driveway had come into view and he was at the turn. Rex slammed the car in park and sprinted into the house without even thinking of the possibility of Brody being around. Only the fear that he had for Gigi was in his mind.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Rex almost cried at the scene that was before him as he ran into the house. What he saw shocked and scared him to the point of immobility before he ran and fell to his knees next to Gigi's unmoving body. "Gigi." Rex whispered her name as though that could make her wake up and smile at him with those beautiful lips and those bewitching, glittering eyes. With his hand shaking, Rex reached two fingers to her neck and felt boneless as he felt a slow, but steady rhythm beneath his fingers. Rex rolled her onto her back as gently as humanly possible and saw the swelling and bruising on her cheeks and as he pulled her head into his lap, he felt the blood at the back of her head. Rex whipped his phone out of his pocket so fast that he almost threw it across the room and dialed 911, praying that the love of his life would be alright. _Please, if there is a god out there, do not let her be dead. I need her. Oh god, don't let it be too late._

_**Okay. Another chapter complete. I hope that everyone likes it. **_


	4. It Has Always Been You

_**Okay! Chapter four, here we go! As you can tell I am super pumped about writing this chapter because I hope that I am getting better at my writing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Life To Live or any of the characters**_

Chapter 4

It Has Always Been You

Rex just held Gigi close and whispered to her over and over again that she was going to be all right and that he was going to take care of her. He had been trying to stop the bleeding from the back of her head and was once again trying to rouse her when he heard the sirens. "Hear that, baby, help is on the way. You are going to be okay. You have to be. I need you and Shane needs you." The tears that Rex had been holding back finally came to the surface and began to fall in two steady streams down his face as the EMTs came and put Gigi on a stretcher and put her into the back of the ambulance. Rex did not want to be in their way because he wanted them to do everything that they could for Gigi so he took his own car and followed mere inches behind the ambulance the entire way to the hospital. On his way there, Rex called Viki, Natalie, Charlie, Roxy and Bo. Viki agreed that she was better to tell Shane what was going on instead of a distressed Rex. All four of them agreed to be at the hospital as soon as possible. Finally, the ambulance pulled up to the emergency room doors and Rex parked his car right next to them but out of the way. He did not care if it was towed, or smashed to pieces for that matter, all he cared about was Gigi being all right. He followed the stretcher as far as he could before Gigi was taken through the doors and a restraining hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to look who it was and noticed Michael standing there with a sympathetic look upon his face. Rex knew that the ambulance would have had to call in that they were bringing Gigi and so Rex knew that Michael needed no explanation as to what was wrong with Gigi. But he might want an explanation as to _how_ Gigi had come to be injured the way that she was. As Rex came to think about that, he himself just then realized that Brody had been nowhere in sight and recalled that only Gigi's car had been in the driveway. Rex explained everything that he thought had happened as quickly as he could and then had begged Michael to go back and help Gigi and to come tell him as soon as he got any word on her condition. Rex had just sat down after pacing for quite some time when Roxy and Charlie came rushing in with Viki and Shane on their heels and before he could say a word to any of them, Bo, Natalie and Jared came rushing in immediately. Shane was crying and ran into Rex's arms. "What happened to mom?" Rex did not really know, but he did know that Brody had done it and he did not want to have to break it to Shane just yet "She was just hurt Shane. I don't know much else." Rex just stood there holding Shane for a while before Roxy intervened. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go see if there is any good junk food around here while we wait." Shane reluctantly agreed and as soon as they had left Rex filled everybody else in on what he knew, which wasn't much.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Gigi, can you hear me?" The voice sounded as if it was coming from a long distance away to Gigi, but she could still hear it so she nodded her head. Michael smiled a small smile that Gigi was finally beginning to wake up. "Good, now I need you to open your eyes for me Gigi." Michael waited a few moments and noticed that her eyelids were finally beginning to flutter. He breathed the first sigh of relief over her condition closing his eyes in a silent amen. They had had to do surgery because they way that Gigi had been bleeding without any medical attention, the blood had clotted and could have caused serious trouble later if they had no found it on time. _But we did, and she is going to be just fine,_ Michael told himself, trying to focus on the very few positives that there were in the situation. Just then, Gigi moaned out one word and Michael immediately understood what she was asking for. "Rex."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Rex had given Bo all of the information that he had had in full detail, remembering things that Bo had finally picked from his brain. Then Viki, Charlie, Natalie, and Jared had kept him talking and he knew that it was just to keep him distracted from the time that had passed. Which was a lot. Roxy had kept Shane occupied with all kinds of activities that only Roxy could provide until finally, the poor kid had fallen asleep. Just an hour ago, Shane had silently gotten up, come over next to Rex, laid down and placed his head upon Rex's lap. Without saying a word, Shane had grabbed Rex's right arm and pulled it around himself and gripped Rex's hand in his. The gesture was so simple, and yet so full of love that it had brought tears to Rex's eyes. He looked up at the ceiling praying that they would hear some news from Michael soon because Rex did not know how much more of this that he could take. As thought he had conjured him up, Michael came out of the doors and found Rex. Rex's eyes widened and he gently placed Shane's head on the pillow that Roxy had given him and got up to go talk to the doctor, he and Roxy having a silent conversation that Roxy understood to mean that she was to look after Shane. Rex walked up to Michael expecting the worse, only to get a smile and "She's asking for you."

_**Woohoo! Four chapters, how awesome. This is the most amount of chapters that I have written in a story yet! There will not be many more, I promise. One or Two at the most. Thanks for continuing to read!**_


	5. You Kept Me Going

_**Here we go with chapter 5. Is everybody ready for this one? I sure hope so, because ready or not here it is!  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Life To Live or any of the characters**_

Chapter 5

You Kept Me Going

Michael explained everything about Gigi's condition and what they had had to do to make sure that she would be all right on the way to Gigi's room. He then gestured Rex to walk in and see her and left him with a smile and a pat on the back. Rex slowly and silently walked into Gigi's rooms and sat in the chair that was next to her bed that Michael had obviously put there for him. He slowly grabbed Gigi's hand and held it in his, relishing the warmth from it. Tears once again fell from his eyes as he noticed that Gigi's were slowly beginning to open. A small smile crossed Gigi's face but did not reach her eyes as she spoke "Hey." Rex expelled a deep breath and then without saying anything hugged Gigi close to him and spoke in her ear. "Oh god, you scared me. I love you so much Gigi, I swear that I will never let anything happen to you again." Rex let everything that he had inside of him out. Gigi also began to cry and held Rex just as tightly against herself. Finally, Rex broke away and brushed the tears from her cheeks away with his hands. "So, when is Michael letting me out of here?" Rex laughed as he knew for sure that his Gigi was back "He said that you have to stay the night and that he will let you go tomorrow as long as you promise to take it easy for at least a week." Gigi nodded her head and smiled and Rex leaned close and kissed her tenderly and passionately. Gigi then asked about Shane and was afraid that he would be scared and insisted that she needed to see him right away. Rex rushed to go get him and found him awake and awaiting Rex to return. "Dad, is mom okay?" He eagerly asked as he rushed Rex and hugged him tightly. Rex almost fell to his knees at the question. Shane had all of a sudden let down all of the remaining walls that he had had and let Rex into his heart. Rex quickly put the thoughts aside for the moment to come back to them later and took Shane to see his mom. Shane cried at the sight of her, but Gigi promised that she really was all right and told Shane that she would be going home tomorrow. It took about 15 minutes to really calm and reassure Shane and he agreed to go home with Viki and Charlie. Jared and Natalie then came in to see Gigi as Bo had returned with the second best news that Rex had had all day. "We caught him Rex." Rex's face set into a grim expression as he asked how and where. Bo explained that he had been driving and that he had not gotten very far before calling the police station and explaining that he had done something terrible. Bo told Rex about how he had not been thinking clearly and that he had not really remembered what he had done to Gigi but he knew that he had hurt her and was sorry. Rex began to get angry at this and was seeing red, when Bo explained that he was likely suffering from PTSD from the war and was having flash backs. By the time Bo was done speaking to Rex, Jared and Natalie came out of Gigi's room and told Rex that she wanted him. Rex told them all goodbye and that if they wanted to reach him they knew where he would be. Here. He walked into Gigi's room again.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Gigi awoke the next morning with Rex's head laying on the side of her bed and her hand wrapped in his and her head swimming. Rex must have felt her movements and awoke quickly, looking at her to make sure that she was all right. "Hey baby." he said tenderly. Gigi smiled and said hi back. Rex kissed her quickly and carefully before going to get Michael.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Michael checked all of Gigi's vitals and gave her a clean bill of health to go home if she promised to stay in bed for at least a week and Rex promised that he would make sure that she stuck to that. Rex signed her out and drove her to Viki's. On the way there, Gigi fell asleep and Rex called Viki and told her that they were coming and to tell Shane. When they got to Viki's, Rex decided that Gigi needed the rest and so he carried her into Viki's and she told Rex to take Gigi upstairs to the guest bedroom and he did so, covering her up and kissing he on the forehead before closing the door and going back downstairs. Shane just wanted to be with Rex and Rex certainly did not have any complaints about that as he spoke with Charlie and Viki. People had been calling all day to make sure that Gigi was doing all right and Rex and Roxy finally talked Shane into leaving the house and going to have a fun day out with Roxy and Charlie and Viki decided to go shopping. Rex knew that everyone was just trying to help him out so that he could have alone time with Gigi and he was definitely not going to be complaining any time soon. Rex went up to Gigi's room and carefully slid into the bed beside her and gently pulled her into his embrace and just held her until he fell asleep.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

That is how Gigi woke up, wrapped in Rex's arms watching him sleeping peacefully and could not help but smile at how innocent and sweet he looked. Gigi just snuggled closer and went back to sleep knowing that Rex would take care of everything. The next time that Gigi awoke she found Rex with his eyes open and looking at her and when he saw her eyes open, he smiled and asked how she was doing. Gigi told him that she was feeling a lot better now that she had gotten caught up on her sleep and Rex explained how Bo had caught Brody and why he had done what he did. He also explained that Brody was going to get help and Gigi nodded her head in sadness and acceptance. Rex then asked her where she saw herself in five years and Gigi laughed before answering "Um, that is a random question, even for you Balsom, but in five years, I see myself with you and Shane and the three of us are a happy family just like we always deserved to be." She smiled as she pictured it in her head. Then she got up to get a shower and something to eat. She and Rex were sitting on the couch watching television when Rex turned it off and turned himself towards her "Do you see yourself married to me?" "What?" Gigi asked quizzically. "In five years, you said that you see yourself with me, but do you see yourself married to me?" Gigi thought about it for a moment then said "Yes." With just that one word running through his mind, a big grin spread across Rex's face and he got down on one knee in front of her. When Gigi realized what he was doing, she suddenly understood that he had been planning this and that that is why he had cleared everyone out of the house and what he said next just confirmed her suspicions. "I have been planning this for a while, I just wanted to wait until Brody had left and you probably know that this is not the way I imagined it, but you know me, I can deal. So Gigi Morasco, would you do me the honor of being my wife for the rest of our lives and living happily ever after and maybe even making some more little Balsom's?" Gigi laughed at his last little comment and nodded her head before she sobbed yes. Rex slid the ring on her finger and then stood up and gently pulled her into his arms, cautious of her injuries and kissed her passionately again and again. When they had finally settled back down Gigi questioned. "Are you sure that you really want more little Balsom's running around?" Rex looked at her out of the corner of his eye and grinned "Only if you're up to it baby." "Oh yeah, I'm up to it, but are _you_?" Rex just laughed and answered her question in the exactly right way.

** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** **

That night when everyone was back at Viki's house they all celebrated and Shane was excited about having multiple little siblings even though Gigi was not even pregnant. Yet. Five years later, Gigi was exactly where she had predicted she would be on that day that Rex had asked her except with more. More meaning a little girl named Roxanna Balsom and a younger boy named Bo Balsom. Rex and Gigi were the happiest they had ever been and Shane was having the time of his life being the older brother. And they all got the happily ever after that they had all been wanting for such a long time.

_**The End!!!! I hope that you liked it.!!! Read and Review please!!!!!!! Thanks!**_


End file.
